1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support structures and more particularly pertains to pool cover supports which may be utilized for supporting an above-ground pool cover in an elevated position on a pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pool cover support structure is known in the prior art. More specifically, pool cover support structures heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting pool covers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, a floating pool cover structure can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,639 that utilizes a plurality of floatation blocks and supporting cables to support a structure upon which a cover may be placed.
A swimming pool cover floating support is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,527. This cover support includes a plurality of elongated floating elements such as inflated tube sections that float upon the surface of the pool and support a cover thereon.
A pool cover support system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,327 which utilizes a central support member and a plurality of support arms. The central support member rests upon the bottom of the pool and is stabilized by the support arms. A cover may be disposed over the support and suspended thereby over the surface of the pool.
The pool cover support structures mentioned in the foregoing patents do not provide a support that substantially reduces the possibility of damage occurring to a pool liner by the support structure. Above-ground pools are constructed by placing a cylindrical pool wall upon a foundation and installing a vinyl liner within the pool wall to provide a sealed storage area for pool water. The vinyl liner is very fragile and may tear either upon abrupt physical contact or upon prolonged stress with an object or member. It is therefore important that a pool cover support does not contact the pool liner during periods of extreme weather conditions. It is equally important that a pool cover support does not place a concentrated stress upon any part of a pool liner.
Some of the prior art pool covers operate by supporting the cover with a member that rests upon the liner at the bottom of the pool. Bottom support type pool cover supports can place a high stress upon the liner and potentially cause the pool liner to fail. Other floating-type cover supports may be forced into contact with a pool liner during extreme weather conditions, possibly causing the pool liner to rupture. For example, a heavy snow may place an undesirably high amount of stress upon a bottom area of the liner or a high wind may force a floating support member into contact with the pool liner, thereby causing a split or tear therein.
A pool cover support that contacts water within the pool may not fully elevate the cover off of the pool water and will therefore cause undesirable depressions in the cover where puddles and the like may form. Furthermore, a cover or a structure that contacts the water in any way may interfere with surface and/or bottom cleaning devices that are used with a cover in place upon the pool.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new pool cover support which can be utilized to support a pool cover in an elevated position while decreasing the possibility of liner damage occurring from contact of the pool cover support with a liner during extreme weather conditions. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.